Steve Gadd
Steve Gadd (born April 9, 1945 in Irondequoit, New York) is an American session and studio drummer, who has worked with popular musicians from a wide range of genres. Gadd is a native of Irondequoit, New York, a suburb of Rochester, New York. When he was seven years old, his uncle, who was a drummer in the US army, encouraged him to take drum lessons. By the age of eleven he had sat in with Dizzy Gillespie. In a Modern Drummer interview Gadd mentioned that some of his influences at a young age and later on included Buddy Rich, Elvin Jones, Tony Williams, and the "less is more" style of Rick Marotta.http://www.pas.org/experience/halloffame/GaddSteve.aspx After graduating from Irondequoit's Eastridge High School, he attended the Manhattan School of Music for two years before transferring to the Eastman School of Music in Rochester, playing in wind ensembles and concert bands. After Gadd finished college in the late 1960s, he played regularly with Chuck Mangione and his brother Gap Mangione. His first recording was on Gap Mangione's debut solo album, Diana in the Autumn Wind (1968). Gadd was drafted into the U.S. Army and spent three years as a drummer in the Army Music Program, most of which was spent with the Jazz Ambassadors of the U.S. Army Field Band in Ft. Meade, MD. While living in the Washington DC area, he briefly took lessons from the noted jazz drummer, Michael S. Smith. Following his military service, Gadd played and worked with a band in Rochester. In 1972, Gadd formed a trio with Tony Levin and Mike Holmes, traveling to New York with them. The trio eventually broke up, but Gadd began to work mainly as a studio musician. Gadd also played with Chick Corea's Return to Forever but left the group. In the 1970s and 1980s, he toured internationally, and recorded with Paul Simon and also with Al Di Meola's Electric Rendezvous Band. In 1976, Gadd and other session musicians in New York City, including Richard Tee, Eric Gale and Cornell Dupree, formed the group Stuff. Their work included appearances on NBC's Saturday Night Live, both performing on their own and backing Joe Cocker. By the end of the 1970s, Steve Gadd was an accomplished drummer, with transcriptions of his drum solos on sale in Japan. Chick Corea once commented, "Every drummer wants to play like Gadd because he plays perfect ... He has brought orchestral and compositional thinking to the drum kit while at the same time having a great imagination and a great ability to swing."Bosso, Joe. "Steve Gadd on playing with Clapton, McCartney, and his own band". Musicradar.com July 5, 2010. Retrieved May 6, 2011. In 2005, along with Abraham Laboriel, Patrice Rushen and others, Gadd was awarded an honorary Doctor of Music degree from Berklee College of Music for outstanding contributions to contemporary music."Honorary Degree Recipients", Berklee College of Music websiteCf. Gadd's official website The song "A Little Green Rosetta" from the Frank Zappa album Joe's Garage lampoons Steve Gadd's status as one of the highest-paid session drummers in popular music. Session work A short list of musicians with whom Gadd has worked includes Frank Sinatra, Paul McCartney, Paul Simon, Steely Dan, Al Jarreau, Joe Cocker, Stuff, Bob James, Chick Corea, Eric Clapton, Pino Daniele, James Taylor, Jim Croce, Eddie Gomez, The Manhattan Transfer, Michal Urbaniak, Steps Ahead, Al Di Meola, Manhattan Jazz Quintet, Carly Simon, Richard Tee, Jon Bon Jovi, Chet Baker, Paul Desmond, The Bee Gees, Michael McDonald, Michel Petrucciani, Kate Bush, and David Sanborn. 1970s In 1975, Gadd played drums on "The Hustle" by Van McCoy and the Soul City Symphony. That same year, he also played the recognizable drum intro and beat behind Paul Simon's hit, "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover". Gadd demonstrated the strengths in his work on the title track of Steely Dan's Aja album – highlighted by Gadd's drum punctuation in the coda of the title cut. Corea's straight-ahead jazz albums Friends and Three Quartets, as well as Jim Hall's 1975 album Concierto are some more examples of Gadd's jazz playing. In 1979, Gadd performed a drum solo on Carly Simon's Spy LP. 1980s In 1981, Gadd played in the famous Simon & Garfunkel's Concert in Central Park. He was a featured performer in the 1980 motion picture One Trick Pony starring Paul Simon. Simon's hit "Late in the Evening" was the movie's main title in which Gadd implemented the "Mozambique", a Cuban dance rhythm, into the song. Frank Sinatra's 1984 studio album LA Is My Lady featured a large orchestra of some of the world's top session musicians, including Steve Gadd, under the direction of Quincy Jones. 1990s Gadd recorded and toured with Eric Clapton in 1994/1996 and again from 1997 to 2004. 1997 also saw him on a world tour in a trio with the French jazz great Michel Petrucciani and his Paul Simon band colleague, bassist Anthony Jackson (captured on the Trio in Tokyo CD and Live in Stuttgart DVD/VHS). 2000s Gadd played on the blues album Riding with the King along with B.B. King, Eric Clapton and Jimmy Vaughan and a few others. In 2009, Gadd returned to Clapton's band to play 11 nights at the Royal Albert Hall and was part of Clapton's touring band throughout May 2009. Also in 2009, Gadd reunited with his band from 1973, "L'Image", featuring Mike Mainieri, Warren Bernhardt, David Spinozza and Tony Levin. The group performed at the Iridium Jazz Club in New York City, toured Japan, and released the album L'Image 2.0. 2010s Played next to Eric Clapton at Crossroads show. In 2011, Gadd worked with Kate Bush on her 50 Words for Snow album, and she declared – during an interview by Jamie Cullum– that she had wanted to work with Steve Gadd for a long time but had not had the courage to approach him; she described him as "a sweet person, really down to earth" and said that "his interpretation of music is so sophisticated", and also that she loved working with him due to a real chemistry that started to click in. Equipment Before signing on with Yamaha, Steve played a sort of mish-mosh kit with a Gretsch bass drum (20") and Pearl concert toms customized by Frank Ippolito's Professional Percussion Center in New York. By adding bottom heads and using Evans hydraulic heads he was able to get a deeper richer tone that became known as his signature sound, a sound still popular 30 years later. Since 1976, he mainly uses the "Steve Gadd Commemorative" kit, that Yamaha made for his 30th anniversary collaboration with the company. The kit consists of a 22"x14" maple bass drum and 12"x8", 13"x9", 14"x12" and 16"x14" birch tom toms. He uses his 14"x5,5" Yamaha Steve Gadd signature steel snare drum with wood hoops. He also has a birch and a maple version of the snare drum. He uses Zildjian cymbals, and he collaborated with Zildjian when they made the K Custom Session cymbals. Gadd also has Vic Firth sticks with his signature on them. The drumsticks are a very light, thin kind, black in color, and normal "wood color" on the tips. There is also an identical model with nylon tips. The stick is also slightly shorter than the American Classic 5A, and features a barrel tip for improved recording sound. It is long and the diameter is . Along with having his own signature stick, he also has his own signature brushes. These brushes are intended to solve the problem of wire brushes snagging on new coated drumheads by slightly angling the wires in the top 3/4” (1.9 cm) of the playing end. The wires glide across the head, allowing a smoother sweep and a velvet swish sound. Gadd uses a variety of Remo heads: a coated Powerstroke 3 on the batter side of the snare, clear Pinstripes or coated Ambassadors on the batter sides of toms, and clear Ambassadors for the resonant sides. He uses a Pinstripe on the bass drum.The Official Steve Gadd Website: Set Up. Retrieved June 14, 2009Yard Gavrilovic: Steve Gadd's Drum Tech. Retrieved July 10, 2010 Discography As Steve Gadd & Friends * Live At Voce – Deluxe Edition (2010) Jazz As Steve Gadd/ with the Gadd Gang: * Gadd About (1984) * The Gadd Gang (1986) * Pigs and Wizards (1987) * Here & Now (1988) * Live at Bottom Line (1988) * Gadd Gang (1991) With Stuff: * Stuff (1976) * Stuff It (1978) * Live Stuff (1978) * Live In New York (1980) * East (1981) * Best Stuff (1981) With Patti Austin: *''End of a Rainbow'' (CTI, 1976) With B.B. King: * Riding with the King With Chick Corea: * My Spanish Heart * Friends * Three Quartets * The Leprechaun * The Mad Hatter * Rendezvous in New York * The Ultimate Adventure * (the unreleased version of Hymn of the Seventh Galaxy) With Steely Dan: * Aja on (title track) * Gaucho on ("Glamour Profession", "My Rival", "Third World Man", the title track and 'percussion' on "Hey Nineteen") With Simon and Garfunkel: * The Concert in Central Park With The Manhattan Transfer: * Mecca for Moderns * Pastiche With Paul Simon: * One-Trick Pony * Still Crazy After All These Years (track "50 Ways To Leave Your Lover") * Hearts and Bones * You're the One * Paul Simon's Concert in the Park, August 15, 1991 * Surprise * Late in the Evening With Steps Ahead: * Smokin' in the Pit With George Benson: * Bad Benson * Pacific Fire * GB * In Your Eyes * Livin' Inside Your Love * Good King Bad (CTI, 1975) * In Concert-Carnegie Hall (CTI, 1975) With Grover Washington: * Winelight (Elektra/Asylum, 1980) With Joe Brucato: * Free (2007) * Acoustic Joe Vol. 1 (2009) * Thank You Soldier (2010) With Eric Clapton: * Live at Hyde Park (DVD) * Pilgrim * Reptile * Riding with the King * One More Car, One More Rider * Me and Mr. Johnson * Sessions for Robert J. * Crossroads Guitar Festival 2004 * Back Home * Clapton Chronicles * Old Sock With James Brown: * Black Caesar With Art Farmer *''Crawl Space'' (CTI, 1977) *''Big Blues'' (CTI, 1978) with Jim Hall *''Yama'' with Joe Henderson (CTI, 1979) With Johnny Hammond *''Higher Ground'' (Kudu, 1973) With Milt Jackson: *''Goodbye'' (CTI, 1973) With Hubert Laws: *''In the Beginning'' (CTI, 1974) *''The Chicago Theme'' (CTI, 1974) With Yusef Lateef: *''In a Temple Garden'' (CTI, 1979) With Jackie and Roy: *''A Wilder Alias'' (CTI, 1973) With Al Jarreau: * This Time (1980) * Breakin' Away (1981) * Jarreau (1983) * Tenderness (1994) With Rickie Lee Jones: * Rickie Lee Jones * Pirates * Magazine With Paul McCartney: * ''Tug Of War * Pipes Of Peace With Chuck Mangione: * Disguise * Tarantella * Main Squeeze * Land of Make Believe * Alive * Together * Friends and Love With Michel Petrucciani: * Trio in Tokyo * Both Worlds With Al Di Meola: * Land of the Midnight Sun, 1976 (track "The Wizard") * Elegant Gypsy, 1977 (tracks "Flight Over Rio" & "Elegant Gypsy Suite") * Casino, 1978 * Splendido Hotel, 1980 (tracks "Roller Jubilee" & "Spanish Eyes") * Electric Rendezvous, 1982 * Tour de Force Live, 1982 * Orange and Blue, 1994 (tracks "Theme of the Mothership" & "Casmir") * Consequence of Chaos, 2006 With Lee Ritenour: * Feel the Night * Captains Journey * Friendship With Bob James *''BJ4'' (1977) * Touchdown (1978) *''Lucky Seven'' (1979) (Tracks "Rush Hour" and "Blue Lick") With Michel Jonasz: * Michel Jonasz au Zénith (1993) * Où vont les rêves (2002) With Sunlightsquare: * Urban Sessions (2006) With Weather Report * Mr Gone (1978) (Tracks "Young and Fine" and "And Then") With Funk Factory * Funk Factory (1975) (Tracks "Watusi Dance", "Rien Ne Va Plus", "Funk It" and "Lilliput") With Lalo Schifrin *''Towering Toccata'' (CTI, 1976) With Jeremy Steig *''Firefly'' (CTI, 1977) With James Taylor * New Moon Shine, 1991 * October Road, 2002 * James Taylor: A Christmas Album, 2006 * Covers, 2008 * Other Covers, 2009 With Art Garfunkel * Some Enchanted Evening, 2007 * Songs from a Parent to a Child, 1997 With L'Image * L'Image 2.0, 2009 With Lesley Meguid * The Truth About Love Songs, 2010 With Chet Baker * She Was Too Good to Me, 1974 * Studio Trieste, (CTI 9007, 1982) With Don Sebesky *''The Rape of El Morro'' (CTI, 1975) With Masahiko Satoh * Amorphism, 1985 With Kate Bush: * Director's Cut, 2011 * ''50 Words for Snow, 2011 References External links * Gadd's official website * Steve Gadd at Drummerworld – contains video and sound clips. * Steve Gadd at Free Video Drum Lessons – discography, videos, photos * Steve Gadd page on The Party Of The Century project – contains video and sound clips. * Steve Gadd at OnlineDrummer – contains video clips. * Steve Gadd at BehindTheDrums – contains discography and equipment list. * BFM Jazz Category:Drummers